Wind farms are renewable energy generation plants. Wind farms can be located at remote locations far away from major electrical grids. Generally, wind farms need relatively long distance transmission lines and a single point of connection (POC) to an electrical grid. The impedance of a relatively long distance transmission line may be large enough to result in a low short circuit ratio (SCR). Thus, the relatively long distance of a transmission line between a wind farm and electrical grid can increase impedance and decrease the SCR.
For relatively strong energy generators, such as nuclear power plants and steam gas turbines, the SCR can be up to 100. For renewable energy generators, such as wind farms, the SCR is much lower. In certain instances, the recommended SCR for wind farms is at least 4. Typically, if the SCR for a wind farm falls below 4, operators of the electrical grid are warned that the wind farm cannot deliver sufficient power to the grid. If, for example, the SCR falls to 2, most wind farms cannot provide stable full power generation to the electrical grid. Thus, wind farms must have greater energy producing capacity in order to deliver stable power to an electrical grid.